


Petit Frère (Little Brother)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Big Sister Belle, Community: disney_kink, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, Stepsiblings, new siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: So, at twenty-one years old, married for three years, Princess of their land, Belle was a sister for the first time, and she reveled in it.





	Petit Frère (Little Brother)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Belle/Chip step sibling fluffiness. Maurice and Mrs Potts are sort of hinted at in the movie, and imagining Belle and Chip involved in some kind of older sister/little brother dynamic is adorable. Also, it would be cute if Chip had an innocent one-sided crush on Belle, and if there are some references to the fact that, taking the curse into account, they are technically around the same age."
> 
> I didn't include the crush part of the prompt though.

Three years after Belle and Adam married, the castle celebrated another marriage, that of Mrs. Potts and Belle’s father, Maurice, which made Belle and Chip stepsiblings. Apparently Chip was born the year after Belle, but as a result of the curse, he had stayed seven years old for a decade, and instead of being twenty as his birth date indicated, he was ten years old. 

Belle was quite content with having a new brother and mother in her family. She had not had siblings and her mother had died when Belle was quite young. So, at twenty-one years old, married for three years, Princess of their land, she was a sister for the first time, and she reveled in it. 

When she would arrive at breakfast, Belle would usually, as she passed by her younger brother would ruffle Chip’s hair, with a cheery “Bonjour petit frère!” making him click his tongue in annoyance and exclaim “Belle!” because he’d then have to go fix his hair after breakfast. 

But aside from being a bit annoying to Chip, she also was a good sister to him. She took him horseback riding on Philippe, both on the grounds and off the grounds of the castle, sometimes picnicking elsewhere. 

And not only that, she also took him to her personal library to read to him. That was always nice. She liked reading, and reading to him gave her more of a chance to bond with her new brother. More than once, their parents came into the library to check on them to find them sitting together at a comfortable couch, Belle reading aloud as Chip listened.

**Author's Note:**

> The French in this fic is “good morning little brother.”


End file.
